


Being a Parent

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Being a Parent

Clint never had a parent.  
His parents just birthed him.  
But they never did anything more than that.  
They made his life miserable.  
They broke him.  
They almost destroyed him.  
But he rose from the ashes,  
Stronger than before.


End file.
